Lluvia de caramelo
by Kaito J
Summary: Una joven Sakura es molestada por sus compañeros de academia. Siendo ella la responsable de que Naruto sueñe, éste intentará ayudarla dandole un consejo para superar sus problemas.


Disclaimer: Juro por mi alma y todo su contenido espiritual que Naruto no es de mi propiedad. (No, en serio. Cuando miento Dios se enoja conmigo y me arroja papelitos). Por otra parte, tanto las situaciones aquí expresadas o algunas acciones son basadas en la vida real. Esta historia ha sido adaptada a Naruto para liberar un poco mi ansia por escribir la táctica de felicidad no. 27 (Tengo 100).

Lluvia de caramelos

Tengo una niña vestida de ternura, una princesa llena de dulzura, una mujer que me hace feliz, una persona que me ilusiona y a quien amar

El día era desolado para Konoha. Cuanto menos así lo veía una joven que, sentada en su pupitre, intentaba olvidar lo que ocurrió. Su edad oscilaba entre los nueve o diez años, y su necesidad de sentirse acompañada nunca había sido tan intensa como en ese momento. Escondida en el rincón más oscuro y lejano del salón intentaba olvidar lo de esa mañana. Regresar sus pasos hasta esa mañana solo la ponía más triste. "Frente de marquesina," monstruo de casco extendido." Era esto solo una pequeña parte de la plétora de ofensas que las niñas de su edad le decían solo por tener la frente más amplia que la de un infante promedio de su edad. Mucho se debía a su habilidad para comprender y aprender más que un niño promedio, cosa que hasta ese momento no comprendía.

Se ocultaba de los demás sabiendo bien que eso era imposible. No habiendo una persona que solo llegaba temprano al salón deseando con cada fibra de sus ser el volverla a ver cada día. Ese niño de cabellera rubia en cuanto entró al recinto de inmediato busco ver cuanto menos su sombra. Encontró a Sakura, el nombre de la joven oculta en el rincón deprimente, en el sitio que menos esperó. Conociéndola a ella, esperaba verla sentada en la tercer fila en la primera butaca del pasillo, sin importar la columna, para tener una buena perspectiva de lo que enseñaba el profesor. Mas en cambio ahora estaba sentada en el lugar más lejano posible de cualquier otro ser. De inmediato fue acercándose al cerezo que se marchitaba y se sentó a un lado esperando averiguar el motivo por el cual se encontraba abatida. Trataba de alegrarle o al menos sacarla de su tristeza. Usó entonces una enorme sonrisa fingida y tomando un poco de aire expresó:

–¡Buenos días, Sakura-Chan!

–Hola… seas quien seas.

Ahora estaba completamente fuera de cordura. La tristeza de Sakura debía ser suficientemente grave para que la niña ni siquiera se fijara en quien le había saludado de forma tan alegre. Comúnmente, al saber que se trataba de Naruto, se esperaría que lo ignorara volviendo su rostro a otro lado. La inusual reacción de Sakura entristeció al pequeño Naruto, pese a la nueva oportunidad de charlar con la chica que le gustaba.

–¿Sucede algo?

–No lo entenderías. A ti no te tratan como un fenómeno.

–De hecho…

Sakura apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Su compañero de charla no era otro que Naruto. Como primera reacción intentó alejarse, pero sitiada en ese lejano rincón le era imposible moverse. Y a decir verdad, poco le interesaba retirarse o quedarse con él. Se sentó a su lado nuevamente y comenzó a recapacitar lo que había hecho.

–Lo siento.

–Descuida, cuando sea Hokage nadie me volverá a tratar mal. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?

–Ya te dije. Me tratan como si fuera un monstruo. Me ponen nombres y me molestan por tener la frente un poco extendida. Esta frente que trato de ocultar de cualquier manera… solo me causa problemas. Quizás si dejara mi fleco crecer…

–Esconderse no resuelve nada. Ya lo intenté.

–Entonces estoy condenada.

–Tómalo con calma. Descubrí que mientras más atención les prestas, más apropósito lo hacen.

–Contigo es fácil, pues eres bastante raro y excéntrico. Si yo hago lo que tú, sería la burla del grupo. No me puedo permitir eso, y menos frente a Sasuke. –A Naruto le rompía el corazón cuando Sakura: 1) se refería a él como una burla, y 2) le daba importancia de más a Sasuke. –Simplemente no puedo. En este caso esconderme resulta ser una mejor idea, y más fácil de realizar.

–Si vas a permitir que otros te molesten… tal vez sea por que eres similar a ellos.

–¿De qué hablas?

–No eres la única a la que molestan. Pero tal vez eres la única que permite que pase. Después de todo, tú también me menosprecias a mí, sin saber el motivo. –La voz de Naruto no sonaba fuerte, sino tenue y calmada, como si quisiera hacerle ver que estaba en un error completo. Comenzó a retirarse, volviendo después a donde Sakura para mirarla a los ojos. –Si te hace sentir mejor, esa frente tuya es más besable que cualquier otra.

Dicho esto, el niño le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura, echándose a correr fuera del salón, dejando a la pelirosa en shock. Sin embargo, las palabras de Naruto sonaron en un eco pronunciado en su cabeza, haciéndola reaccionar poco a poco. Pese al incontrolable deseo de de golpearlo la próxima vez que lo vera, su ego y motivación crecieron en sobre cupo. Y siendo estas palabras las que cambiaron su semblante, se levantó para regresar a su asiento predilecto. El mejor para poner atención total a su profesor. Solo que ahora pensaba en la forma de encarar a sus demonios la próxima vez.

Para cuando dio inicio la clase de botánica Kunoichi, Sakura e Ino, fiel amiga de esta, se encontraron examinando las propiedades medicinales de la hoja de ruda, cuando la clase entró en receso. Ino veía acercarse a las que disfrutaban de molestar a Sakura.

–Allí vienen. –Dijo Ino. –Descuida, yo me encargo.

–Permíteme.

Cuando ellas se acercaron, de inmediato iniciaron una ronda estándar de "molesta a Sakura." Eran tres jovencitas poco mayores que ella, y actuaban como una manada de buitres rodeando a su presa.

–Hola, frente de aparador.

Pero Sakura seguía estoica en su sitio. Estudiando de su libro de botánica más aún de lo que la profesora pidió.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Naruto te comió la lengua? –Sin reacción. –Oye, frentona, te estoy hablando.

De un manotazo, la que lideraba el tercio tiró al suelo el libro de Sakura. Ahora era tiempo para que la pelirosa reaccionara Se levantó de su asiento, centró su mirada en la líder (Mako, llamémosla Mako).

–Vaya. Veo que la pequeña fenómeno está molesta.

–Mako, su mirada. –Dijo Taka, una más del tercio. Mako dirigió su atención en la mirada de Sakura, viéndose reflejada la mirada de otra persona. Más centrada, parecía estar parada mirando a Naruto, el zorro de nueve colas.

–Pero…

–Esa mirada… da miedo.

–tranquilas. Solo se trata de Sakura. Vean. –Mako trató de empujar fuertemente a Sakura, pero al moverse su victima en el momento adecuado, la que cayó era la agresora. Ahora mostraba el semblante burlesco del chico rubio.

–Eso es lo que pasa por meterte con la flor de primavera. –Suspiro hondo y un ligero: -¡BAKA!

–Lo lamentarás.

Mako se levantó e intentó darle un golpe, pero Sakura poseída por el espíritu de Naruto comenzó a esquivarle al punto de lograr cansarla. Cuando Mako comenzó a sentir que no podía más, fue que llegó la profesora. Ella había observado todo lo ocurrido entre las dos por petición de otra persona. Ver que Sakura evitaba usar la violencia y aún así logró ganarle a Mako le llenó de orgullo. Sakura siempre había destacado en la inteligencia, y ahora lo mostraba. Pese a las burlas que solo provocaban a Mako.

–¿Te rindes?

–Te odio.

–Intelecto. –Sakura se señaló la frente que tantas burlas recibió. –Intelecto es lo que me separa de ti. Comparada conmigo, tu nunca podrías destacar en nada. Aceptaré me molestes solo cuando demuestres ser mejor que yo. Hasta ese entonces… -Sakura suspiró aliviada, pues ahora era ella quien podía mirar con la frente en alto sin sentirse mal. –Tengo todo el derecho de burlarme de ti, ¡Baka!

Se dio media vuelta y se sentó tranquila a seguir con lo que hacía, ignorando por completo lo que Mako planeaba hacer. Se levantó tomando una de las sillas y trató de golpear a Sakura. No obstante, la maestra impidió ese golpe usando su Karasao.*

-Mako, estas castigada.

Al verse como la vencedora, Sakura sintió paz consigo misma. Había logrado abatir por instantes los demonios que le aquejaban en su interior por su propia cuenta. Usar el semblante y actitud de Naruto no pareció ser una mala idea después de todo. E incluso, las demás comenzaron a respetar más a Sakura.

Desde una ventana en la puerta, un chico logró ver la forma en la que se habían licitado los movimientos de Sakura y cómo resolvió su problema. Con orgullo, comenzó a retirarse con los brazos en la nuca. Sonriendo por como fue que ella usó sus palabras para enfrentar a sus enemigos, gracias a él. Recordó que el día después de ese hoy sería libre, el fin de semana esperado por muchos. Debía pensar en algo qué hacer a favor de Sakura. Paseando por el sector comercial, se encontró con un muy querido amigo.

–¡Chouji!

–Naruto, que gusto verte.

–¿Que haces por aquí?

–Busco dulces que apetezcan a mi paladar. Pienso que debo escoger bien, o mi cuerpo podría reclamar por ello.

–Son dulces. Solo… toma algunos.

–Elegir dulces es algo que tomo en serio. A pesar que todo niño gusta de las golosinas, es indispensable saborearlas en lugar de solo comerlos.

–Saborear dulces. Si la lluvia fuera de caramelo, tal vez nadie se esmeraría por… –En ese momento llegó a la cabeza de Naruto una idea nacida de sus propias palabras. Tomó su monedero de rana y comenzó a contar el dinero que ganara haciendo los deberes de otros, y vio la posibilidad de hacer algo por Sakura. Tomó dulces y bolsas de globos. Pagó por ellos y salió corriendo de la tienda.

–¡Muchas gracias, Chouji! –Dijo Naruto, corriendo camino a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se dirigía a la tienda de los padres de Ino. Cada día libre la visitaba para jugar y charlar serenamente, aprovechando también algunos consejos de la madre de Ino sobre belleza y recato. Solo que para disfrutar el camino un poco, ella siempre paseaba antes de llegar a su destino. Jardines, edificios, el río que cruzaba la aldea. Fue aquí, a la sombra tempranera de un puente de piedra donde Sakura se detuvo a descansar un rato. Solía hacerlo todo fin de semana para disfrutar del susurro que producía el viento en los árboles, sentir las caricias del césped que la rodeaba, y reposaba su cuerpo boca arriba observando las nubes.

Sin ninguna explicación lógica, un dulce cayó suavemente en su rostro, resbalándose hasta llegar al suelo. A este le siguió otro dulce, y otro, y otro. Sakura estaba sorprendida, parecía una lluvia de dulces, atados todos con un hilo casi transparente a globos de tamaño medio, lo suficiente grandes para servir de paracaídas para los mismos. Decenas de dulces la rodeaban con colores, aromas y tamaños varios. Era hermoso ver todo ese desfile de azúcar.

–Llueven caramelos. Pero como… –Al elevar la cabeza un poco más logró ver que no llovían, sino que alguien los dejaba caer desde el puente de piedra. Su objetivo se logró al hacer pensar a Sakura que llovían dulces desde el cielo. Apenas se dio cuenta de quién era, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo que derretiría los polos. –Naruto.

Naruto se subió al muro del puente inclinando su cuerpo en forma caballeresca, agradeciendo a su público por lo que acababa de hacer, y despidiéndose al ver que un shinobi de rango mayor comenzaba a perseguirlo por contaminar el río.

Abajo, Sakura recogió sus dulces juntándolo en un ramo de globos multicolores. Era lindo pensar en el tiempo que invirtiera Naruto en atar, inflar y montar cada uno de los globos, que no eran pocos. Tal vez, por haber gastado tanto aliento era por lo mismo que no pudo más que despedirse con señas por haberse quedado afónico o haber cansado su garganta. En el corazón de Sakura comenzó a nacer por Naruto un sentimiento calido y agradable que la inundó completamente. Al final, Sakura logró recoger un total de 53 globos llenos de aire.

–Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun.

Quizás desde ese día fue que inició el amor que Sakura le tiene a Naruto, pero que se ha negado a demostrar por no ser tan grande como la fascinación que tiene ella hacia Sasuke. Sin embargo, comenzaría a tratarlo con mayor frecuencia. Por ahora, ella compartiría con Ino. Y cuando lo volviera a ver, le agradecería correctamente.

Aclarando

*El Karasao es una cadena larga con un peso en las extremidades que se usa tanto para golpear como para atrapar extremidades y desarmar. La diferencia entre el Karasao el Kusarifundo, es que el peso existente en uno de los extremos del primero es una enorme esfera de metal, similar a la esfera meteoro de los chinos.

Un fic bastante personal, pues me llegó el recuerdo de un detalle que siempre quise llevar a cabo, pero que nunca logre realizar por cuestiones de corazón, casi siempre dañado por circunstancias ajenas a mí. Como sea, les agradecería un comentario constructivo o un pequeño mensaje que me indique que les gustó. Son estos comentarios los que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
